Les Mille Et Un Amants
by Aigie-san
Summary: AU. "Il y avait en l'Empire Ottoman un homme qu'on disait aussi puissant que le sultan lui-même. [...] Toutefois, nul n'avait jamais vu son visage, si ce n'était peut-être les amants qu'on lui prêtait. Ainsi, la gloire et le mystère l'auréolant n'avaient d'égal que l'insatiable appétit sexuel au nom duquel il avait monté au sein de sa demeure un étrange harem."


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 ** **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\****

 ** **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS****

 **Les Mille Et Un Amants**

Il y avait en l'Empire Ottoman un homme qu'on disait aussi puissant que le sultan lui-même. Il habitait un palais magnifique, farouchement gardé, et était le propriétaire de terres fertiles. La rumeur courait qu'il possédait l'une des plus grandes fortunes au monde et il était aussi un guerrier réputé invincible. Toutefois, nul n'avait jamais vu son visage, si ce n'était peut-être les amants qu'on lui prêtait. Ainsi, la gloire et le mystère l'auréolant n'avaient d'égal que l'insatiable appétit sexuel au nom duquel il avait monté au sein de sa demeure un étrange harem.

Ce dernier réunissait aussi bien des femmes que des hommes, et de ce que l'on en savait, il n'y en avait jamais deux d'une même nationalité. Si les soldats étaient aussi nombreux à surveiller les lieux, c'était certes pour repousser d'éventuelles attaques, mais aussi pour empêcher les divines créatures retenues captives de s'enfuir si l'envie en prenait une d'essayer. Et bien sûr, parmi ce large éventail de mets qu'il pouvait s'offrir à la nuit tombée, Sadik Adnan avait ses favoris. Soucieux que ceux-ci s'entendent bien, il les contraignait à manger ensemble à chaque repas, qu'il soit présent ou non. Ce soir-là, deux des quatre favoris se préparaient à aller dîner.

L'un deux avait la peau foncée des africains, de courts cheveux d'un noir profond et des yeux au vert hypnotique. Il portait des bijoux d'or au front, au cou, aux oreilles, aux bras, aux poignets, aux chevilles et aux cuisses. Son regard était souligné par un trait noir brillant et ses vêtements étaient toujours d'un blanc immaculé. L'autre était asiatique. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns et des iris au chocolat doré. Il se faisait souvent des chignons percés d'épingles d'or serties de pierres précieuses et ses habits amples étaient savamment colorés.

Il n'était pas rare de le trouver à demi-allongé sur son lit, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, une longue pipe tenue du bout des doigts, le bec au bord de ses lèvres fines. Comme il le disait lui-même, peu importait comment il était arrivé ici ou ce qu'il pensait de sa situation ; il n'avait jamais tenté de s'échapper et estimait ne pas avoir à révéler pourquoi. Pourtant, il suffisait de voir comment il regardait l'égyptien pour comprendre. Yao Wang n'envisageait pas une seule seconde de partir sans Gupta Muhammad Hassan et ce dernier ne souhaitait pas s'en aller. Il ne voulait pas abandonner, trahir, l'homme à qui il appartenait, pour des raisons qu'il gardait pour lui.

Le chinois et l'africain se ressemblaient là-dessus. Ils avaient leurs secrets et entendaient bien les conserver pour eux-mêmes. Ils étaient aussi tous deux des amoureux du calme, de la médecine, et de la connaissance de manière générale. Leurs discussions étaient passionnantes. Car, oui, l'égyptien parlait le mandarin. Il avait un don pour les langues étrangères et avait su se montrer un élève brillant auprès de l'asiatique. En échange de ses efforts, Yao jouait de la musique et chantait pour lui avec sa voix enchanteresse.

Ils avaient commencé par se respecter, puis s'étaient liés d'amitié, et enfin... ils étaient devenus amants. Cela n'avait pas gêné leur maître ; tant qu'ils ne faillaient pas à leur tâche de favoris, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Sans compter qu'il était même arrivé deux et trois fois que le turc les rejoigne pour se mêler à leurs ébats. Ça ne dérangeait ni l'un ni l'autre ; Sadik les avait toujours bien traités. Même s'il les regardait souvent comme s'il rêvait constamment de les dévorer, il ne les considérait pas non plus comme de vulgaires bouts de viande. Il savait les apprécier pour les êtres humains qu'ils étaient, au-delà de leurs capacités à lui prodiguer du plaisir.

Gupta passa délicatement le peigne dans les longs cheveux de son amant et rit doucement.

-Te voilà l'air bien renfrogné, mon tendre ami. Veux-tu me dire ce qui te tracasse, bien que j'aie ma petite idée sur la question ?

Le chinois savait que l'idée dont parlait l'africain était la bonne ; l'autre le connaissait trop bien pour se fourvoyer à son sujet. Mais il répondit tout de même avec sincérité, quoique d'une voix hautaine.

-Tu sais comme moi que ce soir, Sadik va nous présenter son nouveau favoris. Ça ne me plaît pas. Il n'avait plus fait passer personne des quartiers du harem aux appartements des favoris depuis la mort d'Hélène.

-Tu es d'une fierté et d'une jalousie infernales ; ne te laisse pas aveugler, conseilla sereinement l'égyptien.

-Je ne veux pas d'une nouvelle Hélène ! Il l'aimait plus qu'aucun d'entre nous et la traitait presque comme son épouse !

Gupta passa ses bras autour des épaules de l'asiatique et l'étreignit.

-Que crains-tu le plus ? D'être délaissé par Sadik ou de le voir remplacer Hélène ? Tu sais comme il l'aimait de tout son cœur... Rien ni personne ne sera jamais en mesure d'effacer son souvenir. Elle était chère à tous les occupants de ce palais.

Yao baissa les yeux, lèvres pincées. L'africain eut l'air attristé ; il sentait la souffrance qui émanait du chinois et il savait le deuil que ce dernier portait encore, malgré les années écoulées. Il n'ignorait pas non plus la culpabilité de l'asiatique. L'égyptien rompit l'étreinte pour venir s'agenouiller devant son amant, joignant leurs mains.

-Yao, mon amour, ce n'était pas ta faute.

-Elle me faisait confiance...

-Tu es parvenu à sauver son enfant.

-Mais elle n'a pas survécu. Elle était mon amie. A cause de mon incompétence, Héraclès grandit sans sa mère. Si tu avais été là...

-J'étais malade. Et ma présence, même au meilleur de ma forme, n'aurait rien changé. Elle était trop faible pour porter un enfant et pour le mettre au monde. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Il est des personnes que seuls les dieux peuvent sauver. La preuve, Sadik ne t'en a jamais voulu.

-Peut-être bien, admit amèrement Yao. Ou peut-être que si c'était toi qui l'avais fait accoucher, elle serait encore là aujourd'hui.

Les mains du chinois tremblaient dans celles de Gupta. Un chat noir se leva, s'étira et sauta du lit pour venir se frotter à la jambe de l'africain. Celui-ci se remit debout et se pencha vers le visage de l'asiatique, lui offrant un baiser de réconfort.

[... ... ...]

La table était rectangulaire. Tout un tas de règles étaient à observer au moment des repas. Sadik était toujours en bout de table, son fils devait se trouver immédiatement à sa droite et le maître de la demeure était celui qui décidait qui pouvait se mettre à l'autre extrémité. Depuis la mort d'Hélène, personne n'avait plus occupé la place en face du turc. Les favoris devaient arriver avant leur hôte, tous parfaitement apprêtés, et attendre debout de chaque côté des portes de la salle qu'il entre. Là, Sadik, tendait la main d'Héraclès à la personne qu'il avait choisie pour s'occuper de l'enfant durant le repas et les favoris ne pouvaient s'asseoir qu'une fois que le turc l'avait lui-même fait.

Ainsi, Yao et Gupta attendaient d'un côté des portes, comme ils le devaient, et deux femmes leur faisaient face. Elizabeta, une hongroise aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts, qui possédait de surprenants talents au combat et était toujours vêtue de robes magnifiques. Et Irunya, une ukrainienne à l'impressionnante poitrine, aux cheveux clairs et courts, aux yeux pâles, à la peau de neige, et aux robes à la douce simplicité. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger, dans un silence aussi profond que léger. Ils se connaissaient tous depuis longtemps, maintenant. Ils avaient appris à s'apprécier. L'asiatique et l'occidentale jouaient régulièrement aux échecs et à d'autres jeux de ce type ensemble. La slave dansait souvent en leur offrant son adorable rire roucoulant. Ils étaient comme une famille, comme des frères et sœurs, même si la comparaison prenait une allure malsaine à la lumière de leurs relations intimes. Mais ils s'en moquaient. Tous.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors sur leur maître qui fit son entrée, une main sur l'épaule de son enfant que le père poussa doucement vers Irunya. La jeune femme accueillit le petit dans ses bras, le soulevant avec tendresse tandis que les trois autres favoris posaient un regard inquisiteur sur un nouveau venu. Dans un kimono d'argent aux arabesques noires et blanches sur lequel étaient brodés des chrysanthèmes d'or, ce que le chinois reconnu aussitôt comme un japonais affichait un air pincé. Yao s'assombrit ; un autre asiatique, ce n'était pas bon pour lui. C'était de la concurrence déloyale. De plus, le nouveau favoris semblait bien plus jeune que chacun d'entre eux ; peut-être même sortait-il tout juste de l'adolescence. Ses cheveux et ses iris étaient aussi noirs que le regard qu'il posait sur son environnement, et particulièrement sur Sadik qu'il assassinait des yeux. Tous étaient passés par cette étape de haine envers leur situation et le turc, mais si l'égyptien souriait avec indulgence et la hongroise avec amusement, Yao, quant à lui, trouvait cela inconvenant, arborant une expression outrée.

L'ukrainienne gazouillait sans plus prêter attention à personne, trop heureuse de pouvoir s'occuper d'Héraclès. Leur hôte marcha vers la table mais, au lieu de se diriger vers sa place habituelle, il vint tirer la chaise de la défunte Hélène. Les favoris retinrent leur souffle ; il allait choisir quelqu'un. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'espérer être celui ou celle qui aurait cette chance, quelle que soit la secrète raison en leur cœur, même s'ils savaient tous déjà qui y aurait droit. Sadik tendit une main vers leur groupe ;

-Kiku, veux-tu ? Sourit-il avec charme.

Le chinois en aurait éclaté de rire s'il n'avait pas eu tant de contrôle sur lui-même que les traits de son visage se contentèrent de se contracter légèrement en un rictus moqueur. Ce gamin portait un nom de fleur. Ridicule. Le japonais renifla avec dédain mais avança et s'assit sur la chaise proposée, sans un mot. Le turc poussa la chaise vers la table et alla s'asseoir à son tour à l'autre bout. Les favoris prirent alors place où bon leur semblait et leur maître sonna la cloche qui annonçait aux serviteurs qu'ils pouvaient commencer à apporter les plats.

[... ... ...]

L'asiatique était hors de lui.

-La place d'Hélène ! Il a donné à ce... à ce... _japonais_ la place d'Hélène ! Rugit-il en tournant en rond dans sa chambre.

Les quatre favoris s'y étaient réunis pour tenir comme une sorte de conseil de guerre au sujet du cinquième. Elizabeta était avachie dans un riche fauteuil, ouvrant et refermant son éventail avec brutalité.

-Dès le premier repas, renchérit-elle. Qu'avons-nous manqué ? Ah, je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

La slave se triturait nerveusement les mains.

-Ne le jugeons pas trop vite, tout de même... Nous ne le connaissons pas, et... Donnons-lui une chance de s'intégrer. De toute façon, c'est ce que Sadik attend de chacun d'entre nous.

L'africain opina du chef.

-Kiku n'est pas responsable de ce qui est advenu dans ces appartements avant son arrivée. Le fantôme d'Hélène ne doit pas obscurcir notre esprit. De plus... Pourquoi Sadik n'aurait-il pas le droit d'achever son deuil, de passer à autre chose ?

-Crois-tu que nous sommes ici pour décorer ? Répliqua l'occidentale avec acidité.

Gupta sourit.

-J'entendais par là quelque chose, quelqu'un, qui n'aurait jamais eu aucun lien avec Hélène.

-Il n'était pas obligé de choisir un autre asiatique ! S'insurgea Yao.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre dans des états pareils, souffla l'égyptien, compatissant tout de même. Jamais Sadik ne te mettrait de côté.

-Qu'en sais-tu ?! Et si... Et s'il me renvoyait dans les quartiers du harem ?! S'il me vendait ?!

Le silence s'abattit comme une chape de plomb. Le chinois haletait et l'africain le fixait, bouche entrouverte, une flamme de souffrance dans les yeux.

-Ne dis pas ça...

Il se leva et l'asiatique recula d'un pas avant de se détourner, s'étant aperçu qu'il pleurait. Il sentit des bras venir enserrer avec force sa taille tandis qu'un corps se collait au sien. L'étrange odeur marine et la chaleur de Gupta l'entourèrent.

-Je n'aime pas ce japonais, trancha la hongroise.

[... ... ...]

Sadik était assis sur une banquette confortable aux coussins de couleurs vives et au bois incrusté de dorures. La lumière crépusculaire embrasait sa chambre chargée d'une foule de meubles, d'objets hétéroclites, de tapisseries délicates et d'épais tapis. Le haut d'un corps ambré, à moitié dénudé, était penché entre ses jambes ouvertes. Le turc, bras ballants, poussaient de profonds soupirs d'un contentement presque extatique. Proche de se libérer, il saisit la tête de l'autre homme, contraignant ce dernier à reculer puis le fit monter à cheval sur lui. Et tandis que le corps aux courbes subtiles de son amant ondulait avec délice contre lui, l'hôte l'embrassa, vorace.

[... ... ...]

Lorsque Yao s'éveilla et se redressa, observant à la lueur de l'aube le corps musculeux de Sadik, il sourit fièrement, la tête penchée sur le côté et ses longs cheveux venant chatouiller l'épaule de l'autre homme. En temps normal, le turc n'aimait pas être dérangé, alors ses favoris évitaient de prendre des initiatives qui auraient pu s'avérer malheureuses, mais à circonstances exceptionnelles décisions exceptionnelles. Le chinois, pour s'assurer que son maître le désirait encore, était venu, éploré, le trouver, bravant les interdits en sortant des appartements des favoris pour rejoindre l'aile personnelle de Sadik. Le turc l'avait accueilli, surpris, mais devant la fougue de l'asiatique, avait rapidement choisi de laisser celui-ci lui faire don de ces appréciables attentions.

Quand l'hôte ouvrit à son tour les yeux, Yao était toujours à l'observer. Les deux hommes échangèrent le même regard complice et le chinois sentit bientôt des doigts courir sur sa cuisse et remonter jusqu'à sa hanche. Il rit tandis que Sadik l'attirait contre lui et les faisait rouler pour prendre le dessus. Il déposa quelques baisers sur le torse de l'asiatique qui se tortilla adorablement sous son « agresseur » avant d'oser demander, une lourde hésitation dans la voix ;

-Vous n'allez pas me vendre, n'est-ce pas ? Ou bien...

Le turc se pétrifia, porta sur le visage de Yao un regard incrédule, puis éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

-Quel fou faudrait-il que je sois pour décider d'une telle chose ?! S'exclama-t-il pour toute réponse.

Le chinois fut perceptiblement soulagé. Il en soupira d'aise, nettement détendu, quand les portes de la chambre de son maître s'ouvrirent à la volée sur Kiku qui, de toute évidence extrêmement mécontent, venait poser une réclamation qui resta coincée dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit le deux hommes nus sur le lit. Sadik eut d'abord l'air de fort méchante humeur d'être dérangé dans un moment pareil, mais il retrouva bien vite une expression satisfaite.

-Tu te présentes au moment propice, ma petite fleur ! Déclara-t-il.

Le japonais ne bougea pas. Il ne dit rien. Le turc se pencha alors à l'oreille de l'asiatique déjà dans ses draps pour lui murmurer quelques mots. Yao parut un furtif instant réticent mais acquiesça bien vite. Il se leva et marcha, félin, jusqu'à l'intrus qui le défia du regard. Le chinois approcha une main du visage de Kiku qui, d'un mouvement vif, la repoussa. L'hôte pouffa. Yao réitéra son geste mais cette fois para la défense du japonais. Un sifflement admiratif se fit entendre derrière lui. Le chinois, n'attendant pas que le garçon l'attaque d'une autre manière, tourna en un battement de cils autour de lui, bloquant ses bras dans son dos et lui faisant mettre les genoux à terre. Il glissa une main sur la gorge de Kiku puis lui attrapa plutôt férocement le bas du visage. Leurs prunelles se rencontrèrent. Il y avait toujours dans celles de l'intrus une implacable colère, mais un éclat d'intérêt y brillait désormais. Dans celles de Yao, dégoût et curiosité se mêlaient.

-Alors ? S'enquit Sadik.

-D'accord, consentit le chinois. Je vous aiderai à le dresser.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Alors, le truc, c'est que j'aime beaucoup le TurquiexJapon et le TurquiexÉgypte, mais que je voulais écrire du TurquiexChine, sans rompre avec le ChinexJapon, ******tout en présentant du ÉgyptexChine**. Et puis je me suis dit, plutôt que de me répéter dans divers écrits, autant faire du cinq en un et l'idée du harem m'est soudainement venue pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment. L'histoire est plutôt courte, j'en conviens, mais si je l'avais fait durer, je crains que ça aurait fini dans un enchaînement de limes et lemons, ce dont je n'étais pas trop sûre du bon goût. Alors, voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu malgré tout !**


End file.
